Ambiguo
by hikari eternity
Summary: El error de Oikawa fue creer que Tobio-chan estaría enamorado de él para siempre. O quizás su verdadero error fue pensar que jamás llegaría a corresponderle. OiKage/AtsuKage
1. Chapter 1 Primer acto

_Aveces dudo del camino que escogí._

 _._

 _._

.

Es una cortina de terciopelo negro que desciende desde la bóveda celeste tragándose toda la luz del Astro Rey, a Oikawa le da la sensación de que es un telón al final de una obra de teatro.

Solo que ahí, parados fuera de uno de los pocos bares de Miyagi, con la titilante luz de una farola descompuesta como única iluminación, un poco ebrios y con el frío calándole los huesos, Oikawa duda que el público inexistente vaya a levantarse de sus asientos para aplaudirles una más de sus escenas tragicómicas.

Frente a él Kageyama se muerde el labio inferior, uno de los escasos gestos del menor que le indica cuan ansioso se siente. No hay rastro de su ceño fruncido habitual, solo el leve carmín de sus mejillas pálidas y el profundo azul que brilla para él cada vez que lo mira.

Kageyama es blanco y negro con algunas pinceladas de azul. Es cabello ébano y lacio, ojos demasiado grandes, demasiado expresivos (porque algún dios benevolente le dio el consuelo de la expresividad facial a falta del don de la palabra o la escritura), piel pálida pese a su continua exposición al sol, un cuerpo bien formado, alto y delgado.

Es bonito, piensa Oikawa, entre la línea de un atractivo maduro y varonil y la inocencia de su adolescencia. Y que un joven atractivo este francamente interesado en él no hace otra cosa más que elevar su ego.

Si al menos a él tuviera el más mínimo interés en los hombres. O en alguien como Tobio. En amarlo, porque lo único que tiene en claro es cuanto desea destrozarlo.

Algo que nunca sucederá. Nunca podrá sentir amor por Kageyama Tobio, incluso si una parte de él duda.

—No sé que esperas de esto — dice Oikawa, adoptando un gesto despreocupado, indiferente. Aunque por dentro solo pueda sentir un extraño regocijo al ver el dolor traslucir los bonitos ojos del menor.

—Yo solo quería... — Tobio baja la mirada, incapaz de ver el rostro dulce y atractivo del mayor mientras le repite algo que lleva diciéndole ya por mucho tiempo. No le quiere. Y aunque él lo sabe sigue doliendo como si fuese la primera vez que cae en cuenta de ese fatídico hecho.

Tobio no le dice que esperaba tener una oportunidad, que deseaba ser correspondido. Que se ha esforzado por ser de su agrado. Que ha sacrificado una parte de él todo para gustarle. Que eso es estúpido pero no puede evitarlo porque está enamorado y el dolor de su corazón siendo aplastado no se compara al de dejar a un lado su orgullo y algunas cosas más.

—Tonto Tobio-chan, no te quiero. Deberías grabarlo en tu cabecita. Eso nunca cambiará.

Es el primer acto pero no es la primera vez que Oikawa lo dice. No es la primera vez que lo rechaza y a Kageyama solo le queda arrodillarse para recoger los pedacitos de sus sentimientos mientras Oikawa se aleja a grandes zancadas hacia su auto.

"¿Entonces por qué continúas a mi lado?" piensa amargamente Kageyama.

.

.

.

.

.

Qué lindo se siente regresar a un fandom que me gusta mucho por sus personajes.

Dedicado a Swei que sigue siendo dulce y a Nitta que ya no es Nitta y que probablemente no lo lean pero lo hago con cariño.

Corto y triste porque sí. Serie de actos sobre la ambigüedad del siempre y el nunca.

OiKage porque lo amo.

Y con otra shipp que me llama muchísimo.

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias. No importa que no me recuerden jajaja.


	2. Chapter 2 Segundo acto

_Porque no quiero que los demás descubran la forma en la que te amo_

.

No es que sea el mejor momento para ponerse meditabundo, con un vaso de cerveza en la mano y la atolondrada compañía de Hinata, Nishinoya y Tanaka gritando y haciendo su alboroto usual. Pero Hinata ha dejado caer como una bomba que ya no es virgen y que el mero recuerdo del acontecimiento le causa escalofríos. Noya y Tanaka han explotado en vítores y entonces han sacado a relucir sus propias experiencias. Todos ellos tienen algo que compartir. Omiten los nombres de las chicas aunque Kageyama esta seguro de que todos saben en que mujer piensa Shouyo.

Él en cambio escucha a medias la conversación, tiene la otra mitad del cerebro dormido y el alcohol no ayuda en su concentración. En cualquier caso él no necesita los consejos sobre el amplio y complejo mundo de la satisfacción femenina. No cree ponerlos en practica nunca porque no piensa en ellas. Solo una persona ocupa sus pensamientos enfocados en el ámbito amoroso.

—Eh, Kageyama, ¿tú no tienes nada que decir?

—¡Nuestro Tobio es un hombre puro!

—Hombre, no lo molestes.

Kageyama escucha a sus amigos empezar a discutir sobre la importancia de la castidad masculina. Noya sostiene que ellos están en su derecho de esperar por su mujer ideal. Y Kageyama asiente ante ese pensamiento, él también piensa que debe esperar por alguien que le haga sonrojar, acelere su pulso y lo haga sentir amado. Incluso cuando la imagen de Oikawa llega con un suspiro Kageyama no podría decir que ama, o en todo caso, es amado por el susodicho.

 _Pero cuánto lo quiere._

—Es solo que no quiero ser un nombre más en su lista — masculla distraídamente Tobio, conocedor de la reputación del mayor. Sabiendo que su relación no es como las demás porque de los labios de Oikawa no ha salido jamás palabra alguna de amor. _Y en el fondo, a veces más cerca de la superficie, le duele._

—Hombre, si ella tiene un largo historial por lo menos podrás gozar de su experiencia — intenta bromear Tanaka.

—No debería importarte con cuantas personas ha estado, si ella está contigo ahora es porque te quiere ¿no? — Hinata se bebe su cerveza de un trago, arruga el entrecejo y vuelve a pensar sobre lo que acaba de decir.

Vuelven a enfrascarse en un debate sobre la valía de una persona de acuerdo al número de personas con las que _ha estado_. Y Kageyama se dice que piensa igual que Hinata. No le interesa la larga lista de nombres que arrastra Oikawa. Sin embargo tampoco puede decir que sea querido.

A veces, cuando Oikawa lo tiende en el pasto o sobre su cama, le besa la frente y roza su nariz con la piel de sus mejillas Kageyama siente una especie de adoración hacia la ternura inusitada del mayor. Se deshace en suspiros y palabras que jamás son dichas, piensa en cuanto ama esos instantes, mientras se acarician y se besan. Nunca han estado juntos (desnudos y acoplados) pero es una forma intima de pertenecerse, piensa Tobio.

Si al menos eso sucediera con frecuencia. En cambio hay ocasiones en las que forcejean hasta terminar tumbados, Oikawa negándose a besarlo pero exigiendo más contacto físico y él rechazando tanto como puede las manos intrusas que pellizcan sus pezones y friccionan sus miembros. Porque no debería sentirse usado cuando tendrían que hacer el amor, pero lo siente y rechaza el contacto.

Cuando finalmente Tanaka y Noya se llevan a Hinata a su casa, Tobio recoge la basura en una bolsa plástica de color negro, abre las ventanas de la sala de estar y prende el aromatizador de lilas, justo a antes de que la puerta principal se abra y la alta figura de Atsumu abarque el umbral.

Atsumu lleva un pastel pequeño entre las manos, una bufanda azul como los ojos de Tobio y una caja de regalo sobre la tapa del pastel, es del tamaño de la palma de su mano, probablemente más pequeña que eso y luce adorablemente ridícula sobre el postre.

—¡Tobio-kun! — Atsumu le sonríe enseñando toda la dentadura, es una sonrisa dulce y genuina y Kageyama siente que se le corta la respiración por un segundo —, te traje un regalo.

Oikawa aún ronda los pensamientos de Tobio, pero cuando Atsumu sopla la vela de su pastel autocomprado por su cumpleaños y le embadurna crema pastelera en la mejilla antes de besarle la punta de la nariz, la imagen de Tooru se desvanece como el humo que asciende.

.

.

.

Si pudiera responderles lo haría, se descompuso mi computadora y escribo en el celular. Gracias por comentar y leer, me alegra tanto volver a leerlas.

La historia se basa en viñetas sobre los tres personajes principales, ninguno de ellos mantiene una relación amorosa… aún.

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias comenten. Y también pueden recomendar historias de Kageyama, Tooru y Atsumu podrían pasarlos. No me quejo.


	3. Chapter 3 Tercer acto

**Encontraré la manera de deslizarme en tu piel de alguna manera**

 **.**

 **.**

Atsumu contempla la fotografía que funge como su imagen de pantalla principal. Es el rostro pálido de un chico cuyos orbes azules parecen tener vida propia incluso desde una imagen digital, tiene el cabello negro despeinado por el viento y una bufanda blanca en el cuello mal colocada. No parece ser consciente de en qué momento le han pillado desprevenido.

Y es natural puesto que el chiquillo nada sabe del fondo de pantalla, ni de las decenas de fotos que se almacenan en el carrete de la galería de aquel celular. A veces Atsumu se siente como si fuese un acosador. No tiene del todo claro cómo funciona aquello, jamás ha estado del lado receptor de tantas atenciones no requeridas. Con él las cosas son al revés. El mundo gira en torno a él. Es consciente de lo mucho que le molesta que sus fotos vayan de red social en red social, de acá a allá; al menos es lo suficientemente afortunado como para ser arrolladoramente guapo y nunca salir mal. Algo que no puede consolar al dueño de su atención.

Kageyama no es fotogénico y tampoco es tan guapo. Que sí, sus ojos son preciosos, le vuelven loco, pero de ahí en más le parece bastante insípido. El cabello negro lo tienen casi el cien por ciento de la población nipona, su nariz aunque de bonito perfil tampoco es suficiente, piensa que el que el niño Kageyama sonriera le ayudaría mucho.

Únicamente lo ha visto una vez reír genuinamente.

Con un balón de voleibol en las manos, el sudor cayendo de sus mechones de cabello, el rostro sutilmente coloreado de rosa y la ruidosa presencia de Hinata Shouyo iluminando el rostro del menor. Sabe que presenció un momento mágico. Etéreo.

Los labios de Kageyama se curvaron en una media luna feliz, las arrugas de su entrecejo se borraron y sus dientes blancos fueron exhibidos. Todo su rostro se volvió suave, amable.

No pudo fotografiar aquel momento y por eso ahora no pierde oportunidad para tomarle unas cuantas fotos a escondidas. Espera una serendipia.

Osamu, en cambio, dice que ha traspasado los límites. De manera ambigua intenta decirle qué límites pero Atsumu lo ignora. Su gemelo solo está un poco celoso porque ya no son ellos dos contra el mundo. Y aunque Atsumu no vaya a decirlo con palabras también intenta decirle que eso no cambia.

Eso. Sus sentimientos por el joven de ojos azules.

—Es de muy mal gusto que quieras utilizar al chico solo para intentar joder a Oikawa.

—¿Quién ha dicho algo de ese engreído?

—Tú — Osamu le coge el móvil y tuerce la boca cuando mira el fondo de pantalla.

—No sé de lo que hablas — Atsumu intenta recuperar su celular extendiendo la mano.

—Te haces pendejo Atsu — el gemelo le arroja el aparatito y este vuela hasta el otro chico —. Solo no lo jodas.

Osamu sabe más de lo que dice. No es que le guste ser críptico, es solo que no considera correcto meterse donde nadie le requiere. Sus labios permanecerán sellados. Y no será él quien le diga a su gemelo que ha visto a Oikawa. Con Kageyama. Callará eso y lo mucho que incluso él sintió lastima por Ojos azules.

Porque en su humilde opinión es una mierda estar enamorado de un imbécil que solo te utiliza a su antojo como para sumarle atraer a otro pirado que lo único que busca es lastimar a un tercero.

Solo que a veces Osamu cree que, quizás, lo de Atsumu se le está yendo de las manos. Y desconoce si eso es bueno o malo.

Atsumu por su parte solo aspira llegar al día en que Kageyama pose para él con la misma sonrisa que alguna vez le dedicó al pelirrojo. O con el mismo amor que le dedica a Oikawa. Pero sin el dolor.

.

.

.

.

Me tardo años actualizando, lo lamento.

¿Alguien de aquí ve/lee/lo que sea de Boku no hero? Por si les interesa subí una historia KatsuDeku.

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias las leo.

Y gracias por sus comentarios, me hace feliz leer aunque sea uno. :3


	4. Chapter 4 Cuarto acto

**Di algo, estoy renunciando a ti**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata desconoce la razón por la cual Kageyama ha ido a recluirse en su apartamento, no es que le moleste su presencia, con el transcurrir de los años su convivencia — si bien no es perfecta y del todo pacifica — es casi maravillosa. O al menos tan maravillosa como puede serlo entre ellos dos, que gustan de competir hasta por pequeñeces.

Pero ahí está Kageyama, apoltronado en su cama, con una frazada ridículamente rosa que no le pertenece al dueño de la casa, tiene cubierta la mitad del rostro y Hinata podría jurar que ve el bulto rosado temblar de manera pausada. Como si Kageyama estuviera evitando que le viera en ese estado pero fracasando en el intento.

Han estado ahí el uno para el otro, afrontando dificultades y dándose la mano amistosamente durante muchos años, sin embargo Hinata no sabe cómo hacer frente a este nuevo Kageyama.

No lo sabe y le duele.

No han vivido lo suficiente para saber sobre afrontar amores no correspondidos y rupturas dolorosas. Hinata está seguro de que ni siquiera en cinco años será capaz de consolar a su mejor amigo. Y duele.

Siempre es complicado ver sufrir a aquellos que se quiere sin poder hacer algo para mitigar su dolor, eso es lo que piensa el taheño, que ha llevado dos tazas de chocolate caliente hasta su recamara. Aun cuando odia comer en su habitación puesto que siempre tira algo y hace un caos.

Kageyama no se mueve de su sitio, una orilla de la cama con la frazada aferrada en sus puños y la taza de chocolate colocada sobre una servilleta en el buro derecho. Sin embargo Hinata, que realmente no es como que ocupe mucho espacio, se hace un hueco junto a su amigo. Kageyama no se mueve de su sitio así que Hinata termina recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho del más alto.

No se abrazan, no se mueven, tampoco dicen algo para rellenar el silencio. Son malos con las palabras, de modo que únicamente sus acciones pueden hablar por ellos.

A lo mejor un balonazo en la nuca con un balón de vóley le meta algo de sentido común a Kageyama. Es algo que jamás sabrá, su sentido de auto preservación le impiden realizar semejante tarea suicida.

Cuando Hinata se da cuenta lleva ya dormitando sobre su mejor amigo poco más de dos horas, ve de reojo el reloj que cuelga de la pared y calcula que esa noche dormirán así.

—Estuviste babeando — se queja Kageyama, es la primera oración que dice el moreno y Hinata se levanta apenado y sorprendido, y también dispuesto a hablar.

—Y tú roncaste — se escuda mintiendo.

—Vi a Oika… lo vi — se corrige el más alto y su voz monocorde. Lo que es peor.

—Deberías cortar toda relación con él, ya sabes que es lo que pienso.

—Ya hice eso. Pero… ¿está mal si todavía guardo la esperanza de que él recapacite? Esperaba que él dijera algo cuando le dije adiós. No fue así.

Hinata enmudece. ¿Qué debería decirle para hacerle menor su pena? Quiere decirle que Oikawa Tooru es un idiota, un rey ególatra y algún día se hundirá por el peso de sus acciones. Pero eso no va a reconfortar el corazón lastimado de Kageyama.

Kageyama se quedó esperando las palabras amorosas que jamás abandonaron los labios de Tooru.

 _Esa es la última visita que Hinata recibe de parte de Kageyama en busca de un hombro en el cual recargarse._

 _La próxima vez que ambos reposan en una misma cama con ese contacto íntimo no mencionan a Oikawa, aunque Hinata sabe que ha estado con Kageyama. En cambio sale a relucir por primera ocasión el nombre de Atsumu Miya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

De manera aleatoria van viendo cómo se desarrolla la historia entre Oikawa, Kageyama y Atsumu.

¿Qué les va pareciendo?


End file.
